


Return To Your Roots

by TappyTop



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Able - Freeform, Action, Adventure, Alaska, F/M, History, Jealousy, Pregnancy, Religion, Romance, SCP Foundation - Freeform, Sex, Story Driven, Violence, War, biblical, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TappyTop/pseuds/TappyTop
Summary: Able is given a second chance for freedom on a remote Alaskan farm with a dedicated scientist and his headstrong biracial daughter. However the Foundations enemies threaten the safety of the family he is forced to live with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on Wattpad under the same name.  
> These chapters get longer so bear with me :).

From: SCPHS  
To: All Personnel

To whom it concerns, 

We have decided it in the best interest of SCP-076-2 to allow him re-activation after re-animation inside of SCP-076-1. We feel a reintroduction into an environment he might feel more accustomed to will encourage him to possibly calm down and reveal more information about him and SCP-073. If they are connected and what they know of multiple other SCPs as well. 

SCP-076-2 is to be released to the care and supervision of Dr. E Dreyfus on July _____. 

He is to be fitted with 3 fail safe collars so that if one is removed or tampered with the other 2 will violently explode and sever the parts the collars are attached to. Collar one is to remain on his neck AT ALL TIMES, collar two on his right thigh, and collar three on his left ankle. 

SCP-076-2 is not to be given or made aware of any SCP related material or incidences until the higher ups have decided it pertinent to begin questioning him. SCP-076-2 is to remain on the property of Dr. Dreyfus until further notice or termination in which he will return to the foundation or SCP-076-2 itself.

We encourage all employees to stay calm, and to remain on their tasks despite this information. And to stay positive. If this works, we will be ahead of our rivals in knowledge."

Best regards.  
SCPHS  
\-----  
Two guards stood on both sides of Able, both armed to the teeth more heavily than his previous awakening. He allowed a potato sack to be fitted over his head and locks placed on his poor excuse for human hands. His sharp claws cut and filed down after being constantly annoyed to the point where he threatened to twist the neck of everyone around him.

But he was doing this for one reason only, 

Freedom.

But he knew there would be a catch. Not just this secrecy potato bag nonsense but his captors would promise him surveillance disguised as freedom. It was freedom nonetheless. 

Able heard constant movement around him, at least under the potato sack he couldn't see all the people that he hated. Hearing them was one annoyance. Seeing them brought indescribable rage.

"SCP-076-2?" Dr. Dreyfus took purposeful steps that Able could only interpret as a man making it clear he was unafraid and in charge, that could change, he quickly thought.   
Dreyfus could see the potato bag slowly lower. Good. I have his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Able hated flying machines. At what point did humanity see it pertinent to launch themselves into the sky, risking life and limb to go to some other god forsaken place? He clutched cushions on the arm rests. 

"We figured the luxuries and relaxing space of 1st class would be better for you."

Able ignored whoever made that sorry comment. He had been willing to be patient and relatively non combative before, he could do it again.

Dreyfus buried his phone into his pocket and buried his face into his hands, he was admittedly nervous to bring an SCP home. Dreyfus raised his head to look at Able, who was stiff as a board in his seat. He'd be easy to hide. He looked normal enough. 

"Well...SCP-76-2..."

"My name is Able." His voice was clear that there was no questioning how he wished to be addressed. 

"Well...Able. I assume you understand the agreement you made with the foundation. We are willing to offer you a bit of freedom." Dreyfus whipped out a small blue cloth and began wiping the dirt off his glasses.

Able rolled his eyes inside of the potato sack and swore in his native tongue. 

"Of course I remember your silly deal. I get freedom for a moment, but what do you get from it?"

"We can be accommodating people 76..." Able fingers slightly twitched at the doctor saying his false heretical name, "it is always possible that we get nothing from letting you have some form of freedom." His lie was undetectable to Able's ears. 

Able still held on to reasonable doubt. But he allowed himself to slightly calm down to the idea that he could breathe fresh air and see less of the trash that were called people. This new world that Able woke up to was stifling and twisted to what he previously knew.

Besides...Able only liked killing when people were around. When he was alone, there was no rage.  He could just watch his sheep.


	3. Chapter 3

From: Dr. (REDACTED)

To: SCPHS

I would like to go on record and say this is a horrible idea letting that bastard out of containment. I've profiled that psychopathic sociopath myself and I see no logical reason to let him out of containment after his last incident.

That THING cannot control himself. He WILL rage and the blood of Dr. Dreyfus and anyone else in his way will be on our hands if we don't terminate him.

GET RID OF HIM.

Dr. (REDACTED)

............

From: SCPHS

To: All Class 3+ Personnel

Due to Dr. (REDACTED)'s emotional outburst and inability to retain control of his personal opinions we have decided to end his work at the SCP foundation.  We appreciate all that he has done for us but we feel our decision with SCP-76-2 was in the best interest of everyone and our pursuits. 

Best of luck to DR. (REDACTED)


	4. Chapter 4

LDr. Dreyfus entered the SCPs Alaskan Containment Center with security personnel and Able close behind him. Able needed to be quarantined for 24 hours to make sure no other SCP's hitched a ride on him in an attempt to escape.

Dreyfus checked his phone again, seeing a new message,

"Where r u?"

"Special containment procedures, will be home soon sweetheart."

Two armed technicians moved Able into a room, more relaxed with walls painted a soft homely yellow that compared better than the sterile white quarantined room he had been placed in for hours.  The technicians sat Able in a soft black recliner then began their work filing  and cutting away at Able's long black claws that curled menacingly at the end of his fingers.

Able snapped his hand away with a hiss, "DON'T...touch me." The technicians cowered back. 

"Able!" Dreyfus scolded, jamming his pointing finger onto the button that allowed him to communicate through the speakers. "We can always send you back to confinement.  Please continue technicians."

The Technicians hesitated,

"Please continue Technicians." Dreyfus spoke a bit more forcefully.   This time the technicians continued immediately, undeterred by his growling. But Able remained still, gripping the arms of his seat and seething at the unwelcome contact. 

Soon Able's nails were filed down so low that his hands looked normal to the naked eye. But their size and tone still noted a dangerous strength. 

A technician began reaching for Able's long unruly curly black hair. Able was suddenly out of his chair with the technicians arm in a crushing lock before anyone new what was going on, 

"MY hair is off limits mortal!" He seethed, beginning to hear the delightful cracking of the male Technicians arm in his powerful grip. 

He held him there hearing him almost begging as blood rushed through his ears, seeing red and smelling fear.

"Let him go Able." Satisfied with his preys pain Able surprisingly let him go.  Able looked up to see Dr. Dreyfus and several armed guards inside of the room pointing guns at the menacing SPC.

"Your hair has to be cut." Dreyfus said nonchalantly, almost as if he wasn't surprised at the sudden behavior. Able frowned, the doctors tone pissing him off more.

"Why?" He hissed.

"You don't want to be suspected anymore than you already will be when we get to our destination. We have to cut your hair, you'll blend in better." He insisted. 

Able narrowed his eyes at the doctor. His brain picking through the logic behind it. He'd look weak with less hair, but it would grow back in a matter of months, possibly weeks. The thought of acres of freedom quickly outweighed his wants for long hair.

With a twisted smile Able sat down in the black chair with his eyes on the man he previously assaulted.

"You there..." He purred to the injured man, "come cut my hair."


	5. Chapter 5

Able was only allowed a quick glance at his shaven appearance. His wooly black hair curled much closer to his head now that it was shorter and it accentuated his sharp facial features. 

In an instant Able's potato sack was over his head and he was escorted on another plane. 

This ride was much shorter than the other plane, and the air nipped at his skin. It's cold here. He thought.

As soon as he was out of one vehicle he was put back into another and the potato sack was quickly snatched off his head. He was in a small car this time, with Dr. Dreyfus at the wheel. 

"From here until further notice you're in my custody, the foundation won't follow us anymore." Dreyfus started the car and began speeding off from the SCP plane. 

Able watched through the passenger mirror for a while to see if he was telling the truth and they were truly alone. When he was satisfied he turned back and sat still. 

"Where are you taking me mortal?" He asked the doctor softly. It was odd being in this situation. It had been thousands of years since he was outside and into the world. Before the cruel reality of the world was thrust upon him Able pleasantly recalled his life surrounded by warm weather with beautiful brown and red mountains.  
This place was chilly, the mountains in the distance were numerous, gray colored and topped with white blankets of what he learned was called snow. The ground wasn't barren, small purple flowers on wispy stalks was one of the many flora that covered the ground along small patches of green grass. 

Hours into the drive, with Able fiddling absentmindedly with his neck collar Dreyfus began speaking again,

"I don't suppose you understand where we are going." He said not bothering to look at the SPC.

Able didn't answer, How am I supposed to know? He thought cynically.

"We are heading to my home. I live on a farm. About 200 acres. My daughter has been taking care of the place while I was working in the SCP building. You will get your freedom, but you will help us around the farm, I went through your file and know that you have a thorough understanding of livestock and farm work, so you should feel right at home...as much is possible." Dreyfus explained.

Able was almost livid, of course there was a catch to this nonsense! Freedom, as long as he did childish chores!   
He clenched his fists, digging into his rough flesh before willing himself to calm when the professor spoke again,

"The harder you work and cooperate, the better it ensures you won't have to go back to the facility." 

"I should snap your neck here." Able flexed his fingers, frowning at the feel of his shortened claws. The doctor didn't even flinch, obviously this man has been threatened hundreds of times before by other more terrifying looking creatures,

"If you don't want to die now and return to the facility I'd..."

"Yes yes human...in due time then." He smirked.

Soon Able could make out cultivated land, large creatures with horns herded around each other with their faces stuffed into the lush green grass. He couldn't remember the name for them.

He saw horses separated by a fence, but at least 10 with a red barn in the distance were galloping around their area chasing each other.

Both sides of the road were now fenced off, and in the distance he could see smoke bellowing from the chimney of a logged two story home.

He could practically hear the doctor beside him smiling. He wanted to gag, the only good thing about the place so far were the unnamed giant horned beasts!

"We're home." The Doctor pulled into the curved gravel driveway and parked the car, he was out of it before able bothered to move his feet. His sudden cheeriness pissing Able off and disgusting him at the same time.

Able slowly got out of the car, his large and tall frame looking awkward as he ducked out of the smaller car. The doctor noted he'd find a larger car.

"Welcome to my home Able. Let's get out of this cold and I'll debrief you on everything you need to know." The Doctor smiled at him.

Able simply rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Emre scooped more feed into the chicken bucket, the cold air escaping between her lips and seeping through the front of her knit sweater made her shiver.  Emre  pulled at her light jacket as she stood up to watch the chickens immediately converge onto the bucket of food.

It had been a fairly easy spring by herself on the farm and the season was slowly but surely turning into winter. The chickens had begun slowing down their egg production as the sun set earlier and Emre could no longer walk out with just a light sweater on. 

Emre covered the feed bucket with a lid and smacked her hands together, Her phone buzzed, 

I'm home, she grinned wide. 

Emre practically ran to the log cabin.  Jacque, Emre's giant black Newfie close behind her.

Emre's breath hitched as two shadows through the kitchen window became clearer the closer she got to the house. 

Confused, Emre approached the door, she reached for the front door handle but hesitated. A strange feeling going through her. She smelled something different. A musky scent hung in the air and around the door.  It was something she never smelled around the house before, but faintly recognized it as familiar to the smell men at the bar in town have. Masculine and dominant.

There was no way her father would bring someone here after just getting home. But then again, he father also had her run the farm by herself an entire season.

Emre grabbed the handle and latch and opened the front door, the scent was even stronger here.  This time it was unique, smelled nothing like the towns bar

Emre yanked off her gloves and began walking towards the kitchen where she could hear movement,

"Dad, I'm home! I just finished the-" 

Emre went still as soon as she rounded the corner. There stood her bearded father. It had turned a bit grayer than when he left but it was her father nonetheless. Across from him, was a man she never seen before. He was tall, taller than she ever seen a man before, he had tanned olive skin and black wooly hair that spun in loose thick curls. His eyes were a piercing gray color, like polished steel. They were glinting with a cruel and judgmental look. Bordering on hateful, as he stared back at her, She didn't want to but she couldn't help noticing his muscles through the black t-shirt shirt he was wearing. Something horrible wafted off him in unseen waves. This man was dangerous. When she finally looked up at him (what felt like hours were only seconds) she could see the cruel amused look on his face. He had noticed her looking over him in that second,

"Who's-,"

"Ah! Emre, hello!" Emre's father interrupted walking towards her to hold her shoulder, "Emre this is SCP-076-2, also known as Able. He will be staying with us until further notice." Her father continued, "he's here to help us around the farm for a while." 

Emre immediately frowned upon hearing the name of the organization. Her fists clenched and she pulled away from her father. She had a sour, hateful look on her face that could rival the SCP's.

"Send him back." She bit out before turning away and retreating up the stairs to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

The Professor let out a breath that Able was sure he had been holding since the girl had made her presence known.

"That was my daughter Emre, she'll be showing you around the farm tomorrow morning." He said. Able scoffed to himself. Pretty sure she won't be around for long. "Let me show you to your room."

Able allowed his mind to recall only minutes before. The house was surprisingly pleasant. It would be something he could get used to if everyone stayed out of his way. The house gave off a pleasant scent that calmed him. Stairs and a long highway to the kitchen were straight ahead, to his right was a room with a table and 6 chairs. This was where the professor began tediously debriefing him. The professor told him every night he would be having breakfast and dinner with him and his daughter in the the very room they were in and that he wouldn't hesitate to terminate him if he became a danger to either of the two. He was to wake up 6 am every day except for the weekends.

Able didn't say a word, intent to try and follow the doctors ridiculous and restraining rules. He wanted to stand up and tell the doctor that he was thousands of years his senior but for once and to his displeasure he nodded his head. Quiet and withholding argument. 

"Will this work for you Able?" 

Able couldn't suppress the scoff,

"What do you think I am?" He growled, showing a sharp fang. "A slave? No matter, I will do this slave work for my moments of peace." That was the best answer the doctor was ever going to get.

"Well then." Dr. Dreyfus smiled, "let me show you to your room!" Able followed Dreyfus up the stairs, his heavy steps making the wooden stairs shudder and groan. Able was suddenly aware of how out of place he probably looked, climbing up the stairs of a mortals home. At the foundation, he was always dressed in a white shirt and pants. There were stairs in the facility that led to darkened hallways and other anomalies in containment. He was the least weird creature at the facility. But now, he stood out, even with the shortened hair and nails. There were 4 doors on this floor, all of them closed. On one side was obviously the woman, Emre's room. There was a sign that said her name in bright joyous colors with big letters on the door and a floor mat at the foot of it. Dreyfus led him to the door across from hers, "this is your room." 

Able actually found it surprisingly quaint. Like that of the woods outside. He may be a ruthless merciless murderer but even he could appreciate a warm and welcoming room. On the wall was the head of a gorgeous large horned Elk. He appreciated it, it meant that Dreyfus and his daughter were hunters. Something he could relate with. There was a place for him to store clothing and the bed was covered with a heavy quilt with red trim. 

"It's getting pretty late, I'll leave you to rest." Dreyfus managed a small smile to the scowling SCP. Able made himself comfortable, taking over the room with his heavy scent instantly. For a while he closed his eyes, staying just above the plane before complete sleep. 

"Come brother...I want to show you something in the pasture!"

Able jolted awake, looking around. He almost expected himself to be back home. With his mother and father. He repressed these thoughts, feeling a rampage brewing through him if he were to allow the invading memory. 

Able noticed his sensitive ears picking up on voices coming through the vent in his room. His interest peaked and with silent movements Able crawled to the floor to listen through a vent in the wall.

"I want you to send it back." It was the girl, Emre. Able sneered, he hated her already, how dare she refer to him as an it.

"I'm not sending him back." Dreyfus said firmly.

"I want you to send it back." She repeated. "Why do you keep protecting these things?"

"We aren't protecting them, we're learning from them." 

"So far all you've learned is that they kill. Like they killed mom." Emre's voice suddenly sounded a bit rough as if she were going to cry. Able smirked at her anguish.

"I won't argue with you about this anymore. Able is a guest, he knows a great deal about agriculture and I expect you to treat him how I've raised you to treat others." Dreyfus left no room for argument. Emre landed the final verbal blow,

"You didn't learn after mom. You just didn't care." 

Able heard footsteps stomping closer to his room, he spotted a burning glare and wild long curly hair retreat into the room across from his open door. Emre had slammed her door shut, his sensitive ears heard a lock being turned.

He was sure now. He would hate her the most.


	8. Chapter 8

Emre had gone to bed in a sour mood and woke up in an even worse one. All she could think about was the dangerous monster living across the room from her. She wanted to march right over to that door and demand he leave her house. But she knew that would create more problems than the one her father had brought home. Emre managed to get a couple hours of sleep in before her phone alarm went off at 5 am. She got dressed in a wool flannel shirt with a bright blue vest and torn heavily used jeans. Emre left her hair down, knowing she wasn't going to need a hat during the day.

For a couple minutes she just sat at the foot of her bed staring ruefully at the door across from hers. She came up with hundreds of different ways to wake up the SCP without seeming like a complete jerk or making it sound like he was welcome there. She simply wanted to sound indifferent. Taking a deep breath and exhaling Emre finally stood up and walked to what was now SCP-76's room.

Cautiously she knocked on the door three times.   
There was no answer.

"Hello?" She called out through the door, "you need to get up and eat breakfast."

When Emre still heard no response she went to knock again before the door was thrown open. An irritated and shirtless large man stood at the door frame, glaring at her so hard she swore he could see right through her very soul. The man before her was dangerously built, every muscle seemed to move on its own. Emre was suddenly very aware of the musky smell she smelled yesterday coming home. Except this time it didn't remind her of the men in the local bar, it reminded her of the woods and power itself. 

"What do you want?" Emre snapped her head up to glare up at him. She was really lost for words. She wasn't sure what to say,

"SCP-76..." 

"My name is Able." The way he said his name to her woke her up immediately. She crossed her arms and tightened her lips,

"Whatever." She mumbled, Able's posture shifted, his demeanor as if he was going to reach out and twist off her head right there frightened Emre. "Breakfast is ready. Get dressed so I can do my chores." 

As soon as it came out of her lips Emre retreated down the stairs. Giving no time for Able to protest, reach out or complain.

Able watched the wild haired girl vanish below. He leaned off the door frame seeing that he had crushed some of the wood like playdoh under his grip. The day had just started and the girl had pissed him off this bad already. First by waking him up, second by dismissing his birth name. He was trying to control himself, he could do this. Able looked at his arm and leg control collar. He wanted to dig his claws into something...

The smell of meat and eggs wafted to his nose. Able started to believe he could cure his foul temper with food.

There were new clothes in his dressers. A heavy long sleeved shirt and jeans would do just fine. Able couldn't remember the last time he actually had the time and privacy to care about what he wore. As it was usually the white shirt and white pants at the facility. 

Able was never one to tip toe around a new place. Even in his youth he was quite social and dominant in his own home. Never dominant enough to be as he is now, but he certainly did not walk around people with meekness. Able walked downstairs, spotting the wild haired girl turned away from him through the doorway. At first he considered a most cruel deed, but then he noticed that she was cooking whatever smelled so good. As much as he didn't want anything from her, he was not the kind of man to turn down food out of spite. He was the kind of man to eat the food in his enemies face and make his own enjoyment anger them.

"Nice to see you awake Able." Dr. Dreyfus said. Able tore his eyes away from Emre and acknowledged him with a glare but didn't respond. His eyes drifted back to the girl standing over cooking food at the stove. 

"I'm cooking your favorite Able."

Able blinked away the unwanted memory. Her gleaming smile invading his thoughts. It's been a long time since he saw a woman cooking. He didn't like the foreign emotions that came over him and he just as easily forgot about those feelings.

Emre was at the table with her father, his plate made right across from her. She didn't even glance at him when he sat down and it irritated him like crazy. He certainly wasn't used to being ignored. 

At least the food is edible.

"After we eat we're going to do morning chores for the animals." Emre mumbled. But he heard her perfectly. 

Able smacked loudly on his deer sausage, finally getting the girl's desired attention. Emre's eyes widened when he smirked, showing off a mouth full of fangs, not one normal tooth in sight. 

With a disgusted look Emre grabbed her plate, 

"May I be excused?" She said with a tight jaw to her father.

"You may." He responded.

"I'll wait for you at the door." Emre said to Able, refusing to look at him and walked out of his sight. Able smirked, he had won this round.


	9. Chapter 9

Able made sure to take his time before being ready to leave with Emre. At this point the girl looked angrier than before but otherwise kept her mouth shut. Much to his own perverse joy.

"Follow me." She huffed, two buckets in her hands filled with what looked like leftovers of human food. Able crinkled his nose, the smell of various days old foods disgusting him. He followed behind her and she led him to the back of the house where acres of tall green grass blended in together. To the right was a large shed with fencing. As he got closer he could hear an odd staccato clucking and see small stubby orange feet.   
Fat, feathered creatures paced the dirt floor, clucking even more excitedly when they saw Emre with the buckets of food. A couple of them made a distinctive crowing sound. 

"These are chickens." Emre told him. Able suddenly realized that he was looking at the animals in great interest. They paid him no mind, too interested in Emre's buckets of food as she tried to tip toe her way around them to keep herself from crushing the smaller chirping chickens. "We feed them two buckets of leftovers once a week and two shovel full of feed every day. Got it?" Emre turned her head to make sure he was listening to her. Able gave her a sour look in return. Maybe she didn't understand his background in livestock or it was just her bad attitude. "You'll be doing this every day from now on so I hope you're listening."

"BAH!" Able snarled at Emre, "I know how to feed these demonic creatures!" He snatched the bucket from her hand.

"Hey!" She protested.

Suddenly an idea sprung into Emre's mind. If she couldn't make the SCP leave, she could give him incentive to. She innocently reached over to a big green dog kennel and unlatched the front with expert hands. As soon as the lock clicked a fiery blur of orange and green barreled out of the dark kennel with a loud squawking and headed straight for Able's legs with spurs flashing and beak thrashing. 

Able's bushy eyebrows furrowed together and his lip twitched showing off a fang. Emre prepared to see bloody ankles, when to her shock Able seemed to bristle like a cat and he hissed. The Red Ranger chicken that was heading towards Able's legs with spurs ready, tripped over itself and thrashed its wings around to vault itself in the opposite direction of the beastly man. With a terrified squawk it flew back into the kennel and stared wide eyed at Able, shivering. When Able turned his enraged gaze on Emre, she only shrugged at him,

"I didn't know he'd do that." She lied. "I let him out once a day to fertilize the hens eggs." Emre narrowed her eyes with a smug look, "he's aggressive." 

Able glared at her. Hard. Completely unamused with her games, "I don't play nice with evil feathered things." He hissed. 

"Too bad." Emre's eyes furrowed at the intimidating man. "You'll be doing this until the facility says you can stop. Trust me I'm not happy about it either."

A growl slipped out Able's mouth and he decided that he had, had enough of the mortal's disrespectful tone. He took three long strides up to the unimpressed young adult and towered over her, he smiled, a sinister grin upon his face shown off the sharp pearly whites in his mouth. To his delight, Emre briefly looked disturbed and it was all the weakness he needed to settle a small insecure jab within her,

"Did your mother have as unattractive attitude as you before she died?" 

The color completely drained from Emre's face, her jaw dropped and trembled. She gripped the bucket in her hands until her brown knuckles turned white. Able soaked in her expressive features, feeding on them. Yes, you're easy to break, He thought wickedly. With a haughty chuckle he had her back pushed against the wall and his breath was tickling her forehead, "now then mortal. Know your place. I'm staying here and there is nothing you can do about it."  
\-------  
Yes there really is a such thing as a Red Ranger breed of chicken :)  
Thank you for reading so far! Rate and comment!


	10. Chapter 10

From: Dr. [REDACTED]  
To: SRCB

While my departure from the SCP Containment center was sudden and recent, I believe I can be of some importance to your organization. There is an...entity...whom I believe you would be most interested in. While it currently is still in SCP possession, I have profiled this SCP over 6 times. I know what this SCP can do. I know that it's a key to something much greater.

I believe we can help each other.

From: SRCB  
To: Dr. [REDACTED]

We accept.  
\------------------------------  
Warner leaned back at his desk. A dark blood red wine in his hand and a stain on his shirt near the second button. He was thoroughly please with himself. The SCP would regret letting him go. He was sure of it.

For days the soured doctor had been stewing in his own hatred and loathing. Losing his beloved job was one thing, losing it because of Dreyfus was another. Dreyfus had a way of obliviously taking everything from him. Warner felt that he couldn't even count the things the man had his hands on that obviously belonged to him.

"Not this time" he brought the glass to his lips and took a controlled sip. "I was trying not to get drunk..." He chastised himself when he started to feel the buzz.

Warner had been kicked out of his files, his emails, even his company car was taken. His sandy blonde hair was disheveled and he hadn't taken a bath in days. He was constantly inebriated and his hands shook with inner rage. Dreyfus had everything...

Everything that belongs to me.  
Not this time. I've got someone better on my side.   
\--------------------------------------  
Emre had fell into a very uncomfortable silence while Able cherished the quiet. It wasn't that Emre didn't like quiet too. It was that Able forced silence upon her. Emre liked to talk when she was ready and be quiet when she was ready. So feeling forced to be silent felt completely...wrong. They were about a mile away from the house to the north east to reach the sheep, goat and cow pasture that was separated from the other enclosures. Able hadn't been any help the whole entire day and instead opted for watching her work. She tried to give him buckets of feed, pitchforks to spread hay and even gave him the simple job of turning on the water faucet for the cows water trough. None of which he did. He was completely insufferable. Miserable even.

Able was cold. He decided that he hated the cold. He also decided that he really hated the female that was given power over him. He wouldn't do it. A female telling him what to do? No. It would not work. 

But this was better than the facility. A thousand times better. The cold, crisp air was not recycled. Or drugged. It was fresh. It made his nose crinkle.

Able walked behind the girl, his body heat prevented him from shivering, but the girl wasn't much of a shivering meat bag either. She was clearly used to the weather. At some point, when he wasn't watching her, she had pulled her hair into a Loose bun. Her long curls were beginning to fall out of it, framing her face and making the bun bob with every step she took.

She is attractive. He decided with carelessness. More of an observation than admiration.  
He looked at the back of her head, where the bun loosely bobbed. But prettier when her mouth is closed.

"This is the sheep pen." Her voice, that Able quickly trained himself to be irritated with reached his ears. He was less irritated with this comment, 

Sheep were his favorite.

"Oh no!" Emre suddenly gasped. She dropped the buckets in her hands and sprinted towards the pen. Able watched closely, his eyesight sharp.

Emre knelt down in front of an ewe whom had just borne a lamb. Her bottom half was torn open and bleeding. This was not the effects of birth. It was the work of coyotes. Able squat down behind her, he had the buckets on one arm. The ewe was still alive, bellowing for her lamb.

Emre looked around, the pasture was large, the lamb was probably dead. 

"Put it down mortal." Able rumbled, "end its suffering." 

Emre was going to turn around and tell him off. She thought that he was mocking her for losing the ewe. But Able reached out, and lovingly stroked the muzzle of the lamb. Emre watched him. His face was neutral, bordering on peaceful. It didn't last for long though. His large hand tightly wrapped around the ewe's muzzle. With a quick turn of his arm, a movement so natural and easy, it disturbed Emre. Able, had twisted the ewe's neck with an audible, *pop*. 

\--------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon.  
Sorry if it sometimes takes me a while to get a new chapter out. I need to take breaks to think and sort things out. Plus I got a family lol.

What did you think if this chapter!?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having trouble using the bold and italics on my phone. So be aware that the first part is a flashback. It’s a peek into Able’s past before he was murdered and turned into a complete psychopath. You’ll notice their personalities are completely different.

"You know, brother, the best thing about crops is that they don't scream when you kill it. You let them grow, pick them, and eat your bounty. They won't break your heart like a lamb will. Too much work and too stupid to survive on their own." Cain said offhandedly, "do you see my bounty?" He gloated, "God is sure to be pleased by my skill."

Able breathed out a laugh as he cradled a newborn lamb, "it's not about what you give, brother, it's how you give it." 

Cain ignored his comment, opting to look back at his field of towering crops, "I have to figure out what I will offer our Lord. The back of the fields look nice, I want to keep the better crops for the family."

Able snapped his head back to his brother, "Cain! Selfish!" He scolded, "you must give Yahweh the best!"

"It IS the best." Cain argued snatching some wheat and fiddling with it, "Yahweh will be pleased because I gave." 

"Take one of my first born ewes instead Cain."

"Why?! Is my offering not good enough?" 

"It's not that brother..."

"To hells with you Able!" Cain threw down the wheat in his hands and stormed off.

* * *

 

"Holy shit!" Emre suddenly exclaimed. Able frowned at her outburst. The woman sprung to her feet and ran into the field, he saw her squat down and scoop something white into her arms. Emre turned around, a beaming smile was plastered onto her face, "it's the lamb!" Able didn't smile or look relieved, he just frowned. Emre's smile slowly faded. Able approached her and looked down passively at the shivering lamb that was still covered in fluid

"Kill it." 

"Excuse me?" Emre cradled the lamb tighter. 

"How do you expect to take care of a newborn lamb?" Able sneered condescendingly, "the mother cannot provide for it. You will prolong its suffering if you don't kill it." He said matter-of-factly. 

"Listen here you backwards caveman." Emre jabbed her finger in his direction, "in today's world we have ways to save newborn animals." Emre paused, an idea forming in her head, "and since you have to listen to me, and you think you know every damn thing in the whole fucking world, you're going to take care of the lamb!" She shoved the shivering animal into Able's chest. His hands instinctively clutched it. He should have dropped it, dropped it and stepped on it right in front of her just to spite her. But he didn't.

" _How_ _dare_ _you_." He growled at her. He felt his skin growing hot under his clothing.

"I won't take no for an answer!" Emre mockingly smirked at him, "let's get back to the house so we can take care of your new lamb. We'll come back later to take care of the cows."

Emre's whole mood had perked up now that Able was basically searing behind her as they trekked home.

Able tore his eyes away from the back of the annoying woman and looked down at the lamb. His warmer skin was soothing to the creature. But still, it was tiny and starving! How does that insufferable mortal think that this pathetic thing could be saved? 

Once the two made it back to the house Emre stoked the fire that her father had already started,

"Go sit on that couch, I'll be back." She instructed.

"I'm getting plenty tired of your demands mortal." Able said darkly. Emre ignored his comment and left the room.

When she returned, she was shaking a bottle filled with yellowish-white liquid, "this is colostrum." 

"What?" 

"Don't tell me you don't know what colostrum is..." Emre said exasperated, "you're, what, thousands of years old or something and you don't know how mothers feed their children?"

Suddenly the lamb was on the couch and Able was only inches from Emre's face. She flinched and backed up from him, which only made it worse when he followed her. The back of her right leg was getting hot as the flames in the fireplace started to lick at her pants. So that struck a nerve...Emre thought quickly.

Emre held out the bottle of colostrum to him, "feed this to the lamb." She wasn't looking at him anymore, her eyes were to the floor. Able's glare burned into her, he snatched the bottle from her hand and slowly but threateningly backed away.

"It will do you well to remember that you will never win against me mortal."


End file.
